


Soft Side

by asstheticlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Slavery, Top Harry, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticlarry/pseuds/asstheticlarry
Summary: “Where’d you find him?"“Walking down the street…” Niall said quietly, hoping Harry wouldn’t freak out; he didn’t hope hard enough.“What?! You kidnapped him?!”“Well when you put it like that…”“That’s the only way to put it! Ni, we can’t keep him.”Or the one where Niall kidnaps Louis to make him his and Harry's and Harry has a bit of a soft side for the blue eyed boy.





	1. One Week

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a bit different and I'm kind of just going with it, hope for the best

“Harry! I found one!” Niall shouted, carrying the passed out boy into the living room where Harry sat.

“You found wh--” Harry asked but stopped when he saw the boy lying still in Niall’s arms. “Where’d you find him?”

“Walking down the street…” Niall said quietly, hoping Harry wouldn’t freak out; he didn’t hope hard enough.

“What?! You kidnapped him?!”

“Well when you put it like that…”

“That’s the only way to put it! Ni, we can’t keep him.”

“But Harry”

“No buts, we can go to the slave auction that comes to town every Monday, we can’t kidnap someone!”

“Harry, hear me out--” Niall started to try and convince him but the previously sleeping boy was now rubbing his eyes.

“Where am I?” The boy asked as Niall sat him down, making sure he wasn’t wobbling any before letting him go fully.

“Welcome home!” Niall smiled and Harry smacked him on the back of the head.

“Home?”

“Well if I can convince Harry” Niall huffed and Harry looked over the boy.

The boy was small and curvy, with carmel hair, a faint bit of facial hair, beautiful blue eyes, and ink painting his skin. He was quite a beautiful boy.

“What’s going on? Why am I here?”

“Well Niall and I have been going to these things called slave auctions” Harry explained slowly and took a deep breath before continuing “we never could find a slave we wanted to keep for a long while so Niall decided to go out and look on his own, without my permission, and apparently he found you.” Harry finished and twirled one of his rings on his fingers nervously.

“Wait, you’re telling me I’m your new sex slave?” The blue eyed boy asked, eyes growing wider when Niall nodded and Harry shrugged. “No way! I want to go home!” The tiny boy yelped out, more scared than angry but trying to hide it.

“Hush! We might let you go if you’re good. Niall and I have to discuss this whole thing, in the meantime you’re going to go take a bath.” Harry said and sighed when the boy crossed his arms. “Listen, kid, don’t make things hard, it won’t go well for you. Just follow me.” Harry walked toward the bathroom and after a minute the boy followed.

Harry sat on the side of the tub and turned the water on and to the hot side. He looked at the tiny boy to see him nervously toying with his sleeve.

“What’s your name kid?” Harry asked, trying to fill the silence.

“Louis, and don’t call me kid, I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.” The boy snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying to be nice here, don’t make me regret it.” He shot at Louis and turned the water off when it had reached near the top of the tub.

“I don’t need you to be nice, I need you to let me go.”

“Just get in the tub, I’ll bring you some clothes, lose the attitude by the time I’m back.” Harry said and left the boy to his bath.

“Niall I’m going to kill you” Harry growled once back in the living room.

“Can you do it later? I really want to finish this episode of Friends.”

“Not the time” Harry said, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off. “This boy isn’t made to be a submissive. He’s sassy and rude, he’d get punished everyday, he’s a twat.” Harry ranted and Niall sighed.

“Harry we can break him of that, he’s scared, give him a break.”

“Exactly Niall, he’s scared!”

“So we get him used to us, give him a free night tonight. How about this, we keep him for a week, try to break him in. If you still want to let him go then, we will. Deal?”

“I don’t know, Ni. We’ve never done this before.” Harry sighed as Niall give him the pout he could never say no to “Fine, deal.” Harry finally nodded and smiled as Niall jumped up and down smiling.

“I have to go give Louis his clothes”

“Oh, we’re on a first name basis” Niall smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push it” He said and walked to his room, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom.

He opened the door slowly after knocking and closed it behind him once he was inside.

“Alright I brought you underwear and one of my shirts. I’m bigger than you so it should be a bit big but it’ll be warm.” Harry said, laying the clothes on a stool next to the tub.

He looked to see the boy was looking away from him.

“Louis, you okay?”  
No answer.

“Oh, so you’re giving me the silent treatment? Fine, be that way.” He sighed “It’s time for bed, get dressed and come to the living room.”

Harry left Louis to get dressed and walked back to join Niall. Louis came in a few minutes later and the boys turned their attention to him.

“Alright Louis here’s the plan, you sleep with Harry or I every night but tonight you have the choice to sleep by yourself in the guest room. Is that what you would like?” Niall asked and Louis nodded.

“Alright, Harry’s gonna show you to your room and tomorrow we’ll explain everything that’s going to happen, goodnight.” Niall finished and watched as Harry led Louis to his room.

Harry walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door on the right at the end of the long hallway.

“This is your room for tonight” He said and opened the door, stepping inside along with the shorter boy.

Louis looked around at the dresser on the left side of the room, the bed in the middle with a night-table beside it containing a lamp, and a door which he could only assume led to another bathroom.

“It’s not much but you won’t be in here a lot” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. “Goodnight Louis” He said and left, closing the door behind him and leaving Louis to his thoughts.

Harry walked to his room and lay down, he gave himself a headache worrying about the boy, ‘he shouldn’t be here, he should be in his own bed at home.’ He thought to himself before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Harry’s sleep was interrupted when his bladder decided it hated him. Harry groaned as he rolled out of the bed and walked down the hall to the closest bathroom. Once he took care of business he walked back toward his room but found himself walking past it and ending up in front of Louis door.

‘I’ll just check on him’ he thought and cracked the door open quietly, revealing a sleeping Louis. As Harry got closer he could see he was on top of the covers and cuddled up into himself. He looked him over and bit his lip when he saw that the area around the small boy’s eyes was red and puffy and his cheeks were glistening.

“He cried himself to sleep” Harry whispered and wiped a stray tear off the boy’s cheek.

Before he knew what he was doing Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to the boys forehead.

“Only a week” He silently promised to the sleeping boy and got up, leaving and going back to his room.

“No matter if I change my mind or not, the boy is going home at the end of the week” Harry said to himself before drifting back into a restless sleep.


	2. Sucks to Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Louis meets Niall's bad side and all Harry can do is watch...but things are made up for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summary's. Also, sorry for not updating for so long, I just finished exams and now I'm on break so I'll be adding more soon!

Louis was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked around and sighed when he realized that what had happened last night was not a dream. He stretched and got up before quietly opening his door and stepping into the hallway. He padded down the long hallway and stopped in front of the first door he came to. The door was slightly opened and as he took a peek he saw a sleeping Harry. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, he walked by the next door, assuming it was the blond who’s name he didn’t care to remember. He walked until he found the kitchen and sat on the bar stool waiting for the others to wake up, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

After sometime Harry walked in rubbing his eyes, jumping when he saw the small boy sat at the table.

“Morning, Lou.” He yawned out, getting no response. “Still giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well you can be that way with me but you might wanna cut it out when Niall gets up because he doesn’t take too kindly to being ignored.”

Louis scoffed at that and pulled down his rising sleeve.

Minutes later the tired blond walked into the room and smiled upon seeing Louis in the kitchen.

“Morning!” He chirped.

Nothing.

“I said morning” He said again, losing the smile quite quickly.

Nothing.

“Louis, don’t you know it’s rude to not speak when spoken to?” Niall asked and Harry bit his lip.

Niall was cute and smiley until he got angry, he didn’t have much patience and his temper was something you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of. Harry really wished Louis would take his advice and drop the attitude, at least around Niall.

Harry snapped back to the current situation when he heard a loud smack. He looked back to see Louis holding his cheek, glaring at Niall who was stood with his hand on the counter in front of the small boy.

“I don’t like rude little boys, Louis.” Niall stated through gritted teeth

“Well I’m not a big fan of kidnappers.” Louis shot back.

“Hey, boys, that’s enough! It’s early, everyone’s tired and we’re still adjusting, yeah? Let’s just eat some breakfast then we’ll talk over some things.” Harry said, trying to play peacemaker.

“Yeah, okay” Niall said, backing away from Louis.

Niall grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and made Louis and himself some cereal. He placed one of the bowls in front of Louis and took his seat at on the opposite side of him.

“M’not hungry.” Louis said, pushing the bowl away.

Harry looked at him and before he could silently tell him to just eat Niall spoke up.

“Didn’t ask if you were hungry, eat.” He said, pushing the bowl back to the small boy.

“Always heard you shouldn’t take food from strangers.” He said, pushing the bowl away.

“I’m Niall, you’re Louis, that’s Harry. Now we aren’t strangers, are we?” He countered, pushing the bowl to the boy once again.

“I said I’m not hungry, you blond bloke!” Louis snapped, pushing the bowl off the counter, hearing it shatter into pieces upon hitting the tile floor.

“You ungrateful little shit!” Niall yelled and was out of his chair before the poor boy could blink. “Harry was right, you are rude, but we can fix that. Rule #1: you do something wrong you get punished.” He said as he pulled the boy out of his chair and forced him down to his knees with ease. “Since you don’t want cereal for breakfast, how about we find something else?” Niall asked as he slipped his boxers off slowly, letting his already hard cock spring free. “Morning wood is a bitch, why don’t you help me out.” He smirked and shoved the boy down on his cock.

Louis gagged before relaxing his throat so he could handle being throat-fucked.

Harry just watched, knowing it was hopeless to try and get Niall to stop. Niall was fixed in his ways and Harry knew not to mess with that, so when Niall set the rules the rules might as well have been engraved in stone.

Niall fucked the boys throat until he came. He pulled out of his mouth with a pop and covered his mouth. “Swallow you little prick” He demanded and Louis did as told, knowing better than to get 2 strikes this soon. Louis was sassy and stubborn but he wasn’t stupid. Niall smiled and took his hand away, moving it to the boy’s chin and pulling him up, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Much better” he whispered and let the boy go. Louis looked down as Niall told him what today would hold.

“We washed your clothes last night, you’ll wear them today when we take you shopping. We’ll go to the mall and you can tell us what stores you like and we’ll let you pick out some clothes. However, if you so much as roll your eyes we’ll let you walk around naked. Harry’s gonna take you to the dryer to get your clothes and get you dressed. Go.”

Harry walked out and down the hall with Louis in tow. Once in the washing room Harry grabbed Louis clothes and led him to his room. Once the door was closed Harry handed the small boy his clothes and went to his dresser.

Harry got dressed quickly and turned to see that Louis hadn’t moved from his spot.

“Might wanna hurry, Niall doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“He doesn’t seem to like anything I do.”

“He doesn’t like being disrespected, Louis. I’m sure you don’t either.” Harry said, spraying some cologne on.

“Is he always that bad?” Louis questioned, finally striping of his bedclothes.

“He’s not bad at all, once you get to know him”

“Easy for you to say, he’s your friend”

“Once you get to know him.” Harry repeated.

Louis finished changing and looked at the curly-haired lad. He was quite beautiful, and he didn’t seem bad like Niall. Louis decided he liked Harry, but he would never tell him that.

“Alright let’s get Niall and get to the mall.” Harry chirped and walked over to the boy, grabbing his hand and leading him to the front door where Niall stood.

They went out and got in the car, Niall driving and Harry taking the back seat with Louis. The drive was quiet, the only sound being the radio that played outdated pop songs. Once Niall had parked they got out and headed in. Louis looked around at the people pushing past one another and smiled to himself, he couldn’t remember the last time he got to shop, despite the situation he was in, in this moment he was happy.

“Hot Topic first, please.” He said quietly to Harry and he nodded.

“Let’s get this party started”


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is told the rules after a long day of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries and I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm finally updating, I'll try to update again in the next week or two and the next chapter is going to be longer I promise, I just don't have a lot of motivation lol... enjoy!
> 
> p.s. smut in the next chapter ;)

They walked to Hot Topic and Louis immediately went to the back where the band t-shirts were. He picked up a Panic! At The Disco tee and turned to Harry and Niall.

“You like that one?” Harry asked and Louis tried to hide his smile, failing miserably.

“It’s cool, I guess” Louis shrugged and Harry chuckled.

“Get it, and pick out some more.”

“Really?”

“Really, this whole day is for you, whatever you want you can have” Harry smiled and Louis was so happy he could kiss him.

Louis went back and picked out some more that he liked, then came back to Harry and Niall.

“Is that all you want from here?” Harry questioned and Louis looked at him confused because he had gotten at least 6 shirts.

“All? This is quite a bit”

“Well we are going to other stores, I suppose that’s enough for now.” Niall shrugged and Louis looked at them, dumbfounded.

“You mean you’re getting me more?”

“This is your day, whatever you want you can have.” Harry shrugged with a smile and Louis couldn’t help but smile too.

They went up to the counter and Louis grabbed his bags as Harry paid. They walked out and Louis decided he wanted to go to Spencers. They walked there and while Louis was picking things out Harry and Niall decided to do a little shopping of their own in the store.

After a long day of store after store Louis decided he was ready to go home, so they loaded everything into the car and started the drive home. Once they had got home Harry and Niall helped Louis bring his stuff in and sat it in the living room.

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked and hid a smile when Louis’ eyes twinkled.

“What kind of question is that? Of course!” Louis beamed, the horrid morning just a fuzzy memory now.

“Good, I’ll help you put your things up, then we’ll come back and go over the rules and everything for the time you stay here.”

Louis nodded, the reality of his situation coming back and smacking him in the face.

Harry took Louis and his things to the room he had spent the previous night in and went over to the small dresser.

Harry took Louis things out of the many bags and started putting things away while Louis watched him.

“Harry”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“Do you think Niall hates me?”

Harry paused for a split second before continuing on and answering “do you care if he does?”

“Not particularly” Louis shrugged before quietly asking “Do you hate me?”

“Do you care if I do?”

“Not particularly” Louis answered, but he did care, he wanted Harry to like him.

“Alright, all done” Harry said as he finished putting everything away. “Let’s head to Niall’s room so we can go over everything.”

Louis nodded and followed Harry to the blonde’s room. They went in and Harry found Niall on his bed on his phone. Niall got up and stood beside Harry, motioning for Louis to fill in his spot on the bed, which Louis did.

“Okay, well first things first we’ll go over rules.” Niall spoke and harry leaned against the wall. Niall was the rule keeper, Harry didn’t care for half the rules Niall had set but he knew they needed them. “Rule 1: you’re to do as we say, when we say it. Rule 2: no speaking unless given permission or unless you're spoken to. Rule 3: you’re to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner ready for us; and everything is to be kept clean. Rule 4: we can do whatever we want to you, whenever we want. Rule 5: you’ll never go anywhere alone. Rule 6: You’ll call us by our picked names, which we’ll tell you in a moment, unless told otherwise. Finally, rule 7: Don’t be disrespectful. Disobey any of these rules and you’ll be punished in various ways. Understood?”

Louis nodded slowly as Harry pushed himself off the wall to stand beside Niall.

“Now to go over some important things that will help you stay out of trouble” Harry said, taking over. “We have this thing called the ‘color system’, when we ask you for a color you say “green” when everything is okay and we can keep doing what we’re doing, “yellow” means slow down and give you a minute until you say green or red, “red” means you want to stop and we will.” Harry explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Now, we mentioned earlier we have names we prefer to be called. You will address me as sir and Niall as master. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Louis nodded and Harry smiled softly.

Niall nudged Harry’s arm, smirking. “Anything else you wanna tell the boy about the preferred names?” Niall asked innocently

“No, I think I’m good.” Harry said quickly as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Louis looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

“Alright!” Harry said, clapping his hands together “We shopped the day away, we better get some sleep.”

“I think I mentioned yesterday but you will sleep with Harry or I everynight.” Niall chimed in “So, who would you like to sleep with tonight?”

“Um, Harry.” Louis said, pretending to think about it so it didn’t seem like he was favoring Harry. Louis didn’t really want them to think he liked either of them, because he doesn’t, right?

Niall nodded and Harry held his hand out to Louis, upon him taking it he led him out and to his room.

Once in the room Harry shut the door and walked over to his dresser, picking out grey sweatpants and mumbling a “get comfy” to Louis.

“Um, Har-Sir, can I sleep in one of your shirts?”

“Lou we just bought you like $40 worth of sweats and nightshirts”

“I know, but yours are bigger, and comfy.” Louis said quietly, toying with the bedsheet.

“Alright, sure” Harry said, huffing out a small laugh and handing Louis a shirt.

Louis said a quiet “thanks” and moved to the bathroom to change. He took everything off but his underwear and slipped into the oversized tee. Once done he came out and saw Harry on the bed in just his sweats. Louis couldn’t help but look at his body, he was gorgeous to say the least. Louis crawled in the bed on the other side and laid down, looking at the ceiling. He suppressed a smile when he felt an arm lay across his waist but not pushing him to come closer.

“Sir?”

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, eyes already closed.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I’m your owner, well one of them, and my job is not only to discipline you but also to make sure you’re safe and cared for.”

“Then why has Niall been so awful?”

“He hasn’t been an owner as long as I have, he hasn’t learned patience and sometimes he loses his temper. But, he wouldn’t ever actually hurt you, he’s actually a good guy.”

“That depends on who you ask.” Louis mumbled, snuggling more into the mattress.

Harry looked up at Louis for a moment and Louis bit his lip, he had never seen such beautiful green eyes, dreamy almost. “I know you don’t like this situation, but give us a chance, we really aren’t bad guys.” Harry smiled, closing his eyes back and scooting closer to Louis.

“I know you aren’t” Louis whispered, closing his eyes and snuggling into Harry without noticing it.

He was almost asleep when he felt soft lips against his forehead and a soothing voice whisper “Night, Lou”, after that he fell asleep to the sound of soft snores, with a smile on his face.


End file.
